gamespothotspotfandomcom-20200215-history
Memorable Quotes
The page title says it all. Put your favorite quotes here, preferably with a link to the show in question (time codes would be great, too!). Note All of the links to podcasts currently on this wiki will take you to pages no longer hosting the audio file. Check out Gamespot's Soundcloud for any episode you are interested in. Tip: Subscribe to Gamespot's Soundcloud with RSS to easily browse the episodes. 'Brendan Sinclair' "Smacking Aaron Thomas in the face and making him cry." -- Brendan when asked by Tor Thorsen what his sexual fetish was. From the 07/08/08 episode of the Hotspot. "The only way it can work is if they get together a whole bunch of barnyard animals, some zip ties and a clown suit..." -- On how Sony can improve PlayStation Home. On the 12/16/08 episode at 22:05 "Screw the Nantucket Tourism Board! I'll stand up to Big Nantucket Tourism! They can't shut up the HotSpot!" --''Brendan, On the 11/09/10 podcast at 16:00. "''Tasty Unicorns..."-- Brendan Sinclair, on the 11/04/08 podcast at 45:15. "Raiden's still Raiden. He's just a milky amputee and that's all he is now."--Brendan talking about Raiden from the Metal Gear Solid franchise, on the 6/01/2010 podcast at 46:21 "Babies turn into Hitler. This is why I go back in time, every chance I get, and kill them" Brendan's comment in relation to the potential of violence in pit bulls. Found on the 01/18/11 podcast at 51:34. "I'm a fan of easy. That's why I like your mom." -- Brendan shows off his mom joke skills at 50:38 on the 04/01/2011 podcast. "My mother never hugged me enough, so you don't get health care!" -- Brendan's impression of a conservative talk radio host at 58:53 on the 04/27/2011 episode. "Ya, I dont know i just like inflicting pain on video game characters. Theres nothing sexual about it though." --Brendan denies being turned on by video game sadism.09/16/08 in the last 5 minutes. "The and Naturalization Service raids the GameSpot offices far too often as it is." -- Brendan's response to Mc Shea's implication that the INS would deport Brendan for not liking Okami at 57:40 of the 11/23/10 podcast. "I got into journalism so that I wouldn't have to transubstantiate." -- Brendan doesn't like it when you tell him to be in two places at once at 4:19 of the 03/31/09 podcast. 'Brian Ekberg' "...honestly, and apologies to all the Swiss people, I heard that they're really rude people. They do not like outsiders, seriously." --Brian Ekberg continuing HotSpot's stellar foreign relations and understanding. 03/31/2009 podcast at 0:02:18. "GIMME SOME CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!"--''Brian Eckberg's impression of Link near the end of the 6/22/2010 podcast. 'Chris Watters' ''"Chest bump the male nurse, YEAH!" - Chris Watters, on what new parents should do after making the perfect name for their baby. On 01/26/10 of the HotSpot. "Look at my pretty garden. Isn't it delightful? This is my leopard. I call him Leo." - Chris on how Viva Pinata reminded him of 18th century naturalist raiding Africa. Episode 09/09/08 (15:57). "When your shouting "GET OVER HERE!" to Nachoes, thats when you've crossed a threshhold" -Chris commenting on Scorpion getting chunky in 3D Mortal Kombat games. Episode 04/20/11 'Jeff Gerstmann' "That was three years ago, AND THE GAME'S STILL NOT OUT!" --'' Jeff Gerstmann, Just part of his infamous Duke Nukem Forever Rant. Check out the (06/13/06) episode of the hotspot for the entire thing. "''Gaming for me is a religion, and Haze is the S**t!" -- ''Jeff Gerstmann on the choice quote from Jonathan Davis of Korn. This is from the (10/23/07) podcast with Ryan Davis, Vinny, Tor and Jeff. "''I think this is the number -- SEVEN MINUTES LATER-- alright, I think we finally got it." -- Jeff can't remember the phone number for the Hotspot, and tries calling several different ones until he finally finds it. The episode date is (07/25/06). "More Safari, less track". -- ''One of Jeff Gerstmann's greatest ideas regarding Pokémon Snap for the N64. He claims that the only way to improve on that formula is to have more Safari, less track. A truer statement has never been uttered in the history of talking. To hear this monumental moment, please refer to the episode on (10/02/07). 'Justin Calvert' "''I'm BATMAN."-- Justin Calvert's intro for the 08/25/2009 podcast. "No, we're talking about ''circumcision!" --Justin's shocking revelation regarding Brendan's "Super Mario Bris" homework example on the 08/24/2010 podcast. 'Kevin VanOrd' ''"It had a lot to do with making a mess on the kitchen table."--KVO on Mc Shea's homework suggestion on the 6/01/2010 podcast at 53:01. "If your name is Marge and you're hot... send a picture."--Kevin VanOrd requesting to Marges worldwide, to prove him wrong, since he has never seen an attractive woman by the name of Marge. 03/16/2011 podcast at 54:33. "This is the first time I needed to legitimately use my tongue on the controller"--Kevin VanOrd admits to using his tongue to press buttons while playing Heavy Rain. On episode 3/23/2011 of the HotSpot at 51:46. "I'm into genocide" Kevin VanOrd admits his love of mass murder while discussing avatar. On episode 12/01/2011 podcast at 4:13. 'Rich Gallup' "Your book is a day late, that'll be ¢30...Can you dig it?" ''-- Rich talking about Roger Hill (Cyrus from The Warriors) who had recently made a court filing against Take-Two for his likeness rights in The Warriors video game. He was working at a Library at the time of this recording. The episode was posted on (06/27/06). 'Shaun McInnis' "''Burn through the witches and slam through the britches...Ham through the snitches and glam through the...no, I'm not gonna say that last swear word." -- Shaun failing spectacularly at remembering the lyrics to the Rob Zombie song "Dragula". From the 10/26/10 episode of the podcast (1:06:15). "We already knew that. They're called Pokéballs." -- Shaun improvising around the bleeper when Andre Segers commented that "Nintendo has huge ***** ". From the 03/24/2009 episode of the podcast (46:20). "...I don't know if you know about Europe but they don't have the internet over there."--Shaun McInnis sharing some dubious knowledge, having come back from vacation in London the previous week. 03/24/2009 podcast at 00:50. "Hey everybody, I'm Leland Yee" - Shaun imitating California State Senator Leland Yee, prior to the actual interview with the senator. 11/04/2008 (53:51) "She looks like she was attacked by the man parts of a griffin."--Shaun's take on The 3rd Birthday poster that Magrino downloaded and set as a background, on 04/13/2011 podcast at 38:52. The griffin is part of a discussion, earlier in the podcast, when talking about Dragon's Dogma (at around 8:56). "And that about does it for this morning's episode of ''Mad Dog & The Tom on K107 GameSpot FM *woowoowoowoowoo* Mad Dog & The Tom! Brought to you by...I got nothing. I ran out of steam! I looked at inspiration for a fake sponsor, and all I could see was my red water bottle."'' -- Shaun's creative closer on the 02/09/10 podcast at 1:39:15; for reference, "Mad Dog" is Brendan, and "The Tom" is Tom Mc Shea. "So you want to buy, like, a snow-enchanted level 87 epic mount, but your level 12 Wood-Witch can't get a mount that good; and you're too busy grinding off in Elf Plains, but you want to go to Diablo Canyon, but you can't cause you don't have the epic mount." ''-- Shaun describing why one might want to play the auction house in ''World of Warcraft ''on the 05/25/10 episode at 49:00.' 'Tom Magrino' "I'm your host, Tom Magrino, filling in for Brendan Sinclair. He was murdered then set on fire while celebrating his birthday."--Guest host Tom Magrino "explains" why Brendan was gone for the 08/18/2009 podcast. "They burned the fire to the ground, which is really difficult, but those Nazis are persistent."--''Tom Magrino following the discussion of Chris Watters' fun and misleading fact on the 07/20/2010 podcast at 1:09:40 ''"C'mon give $2 Child's Play so a kid can think, 'If only I had 48 more dollars, I could buy a bad Wii game.' -- ''Tom Magrino, prefacing this by saying "Don't be an awful human being." 12/21/10 podcast at 1:30:37. "''If you're from Nantucket we don't wanna hear from you ever. Do not write in!" -- ''Tom Magrino, 11/09/10 podcast at 16:11. "''I think, in F.E.A.R. 2, you play as some guy who umm...............................is raped by a ghost." --Tom Magrino tries and fails to think of a better explaination of F.E.A.R. 2's plot after a homework submission, which mentions that the player gets raped by a ghost. 07/13/2010 podcast at 1:51:54. "I would consider taking Halo Reach home to my mother and asking her if I could actually sleep with it. I might even go and say 'Hey, Mom, can I marry this game?' and she'd be like, 'No Tom, that's a video game.'" -- Tom expressing his (somewhat disturbing) anticipation for Halo: Reach. 09/07/10 podcast at 50:35. "Ten hours I sunk into Age II that I'm not going to get back. TEN H-IT TOOK TEN HOURS before I realised that, you know what, this game is balls, this game is gonna continue to be balls...it's not gonna become anything other than...terrible hairy ball sack." --Magrino rants about Dragon Age II on the 04/06/11 podcast at 51:45. "I have no soul. We've been through this." -- Magrino at the 42:15 mark on the 04/06/11 podcast. "If you're a communist, please don't blow up my car." -- Magrino considers the consequences of his anti-Communist remarks earlier in the show at 1:31:50 on the 04/06/11 podcast. "No, I actually don't want to play this game. I wanna go on living my life thinking that nipples are perfect."-- Magrino talking about Mafia 2 on the(it seems is forgot to write down the date of this podcast) at 12:13 'Tom Mc Shea' "...and women suck."- Tom Mc Shea on what he could add to a debatably misogynistic headline to remove all question. (3/9/11) (11:25) "People like to be stupid."--Mc Shea explaining why he believed the Kinect at $99 would sell out on the 7/20/2010 podcast at 23:16. The peripheral launched four months later for $150; Mc Shea bought his on day one, only to sell it weeks later. "I need the p in there."--Mc Shea, on his insistence of getting a 1080p TV over one only capable of 1080i. "They also showed a clip of Uncharted 2 last night, which I think is more exciting than Jesus powerbombing people."--Mc Shea, on the 12/16/08 show. "We are having wholesome, naked, battles in the air."-- Tom Mc Shea on episode 1/13/2009 "I think he sucks people's milk"-''- Mc Shea's response to the homework assignment winner's entry on the 8/26/2008 podcast at a little after 1:25:29 ''"I just want to know who I'm violating...mmm, now that I say that out loud, there's something about...anonymity is kind of good sometimes. Depends on what you're doing, I guess." - Mc Shea on the demo of Face Raiders on the 3/9/2011 at 51:32. "I am pro-leeches." - ''Tom's stand on leeches when the discussion was some how turned from drugs to leeches on the episode 09/16/08 (84:54). "''Even if it's a smelly unicorn, you still wanna be like 'I touched a smelly unicorn'." -- Tom's thoughts on...hype for Duke Nukem Forever? At 05:40 on the 09/07/2010 show. "Can you take my name off of this? I am Shaun McInnis." -- 09/07/10 podcast at 51:17. "Well, he Mason was a terrorist." - Tom's answer to the reason why Brian Ekberg identified with the main character of Red Faction: Guerilla. 14:27 on podcast 06/08/2010 "I'd make biting legal. Cause you're watching it and the guy's face is right there,and it's like "just bite him". Tear the skin, TEAR THE FLESH! And they don't do it, but if they did, me and Tyson would be watching" Mc Shea's disturbing rule change that would make UFC more interesting for him. 04/01/2011 podcast. "Makes sense, I would've pegged you for a little drawer guy."--''Tom Mc Shea's reaction to hearing that Eckberg used to be a piece of furniture that meant "little drawer". Can be found at 13:10 on the 12/30/2010 podcast. "''Magrino has herpes." -- Tom speaking from knowledge at 1:48 on the 04/01/2011 podcast. "I just know it's gonna be awesome. So yeah I mean we try not to get caught up in the hype..."--Tom Mc Shea on Skyrim. 05/04/2011 podcast. "Every game but ''Madden is alternate history." ''-- 06/22/11 podcast at 17:12. "You wanna get off to people dying." -- Mc Shea's explanation for why Kevin watches the Final Destination series on the 01/19/10 podcast at 46:00. "Your mother's not good. Well, she's good at sex, sometimes." -- Mc Shea's follow-up to Brendan's thank-you to listeners for writing in and disparaging the panelist's mothers on the 12/30/10 podcast at 1:24:37. "I don't know what that looks like, but this looks better." ''-- Mc Shea's counter to Magrino's suggestion that ''Bulletstorm's ''visual design is just as impressive as ''Enslaved: Odyssey to the West ''on the 10/05/10 podcast at 48:25. ''"I don't want to hang out with Mike Ditka, he's gonna shove sausages in my face." -- Mc Shea's commentary on the spokesman of Circuit City on the 01/20/09 podcast at 46:00. "I wanted you to know that I could kill you at any moment." ''-- Mc Shea's co-op mindset on the 07/07/09 podcast at 14:55. ''"Little known fact, Shaun McInnis has a wrist mounted unit."-- When discussing Singularity, on the 02/24/2009 at 37:26 'Tor Thorsen' "What’s your sexual fetish Brendan Sinclair?" ''--Tor Thorsen, creatively introducing a guest on the 07/08/08 episode of the Hotspot. "''First of all I'd like to know how a guy from Canada is going to write this movie about our smoking, awesome, rapping president" -- ''The only audible reaction to "Brendan From Ontario's" rap and game pitch about Shaq. Check it out on the (08/21/07) podcast. It's near the very end during the listener calls. ''"You put your gun in my foot fetish"--Tor Thorsen talking about Bayonetta on the 5/20/2008 episode of the HotSpot 'Other' "Is my Wii fit? I can plunge your Endless Ocean with my Smooth Moves until Twilight, Princess."-- Homework entry for the "game-related pick-up lines" assignment (part of the 7/29/2009 podcast). Category:Jeff Gerstmann Category:Brian Ekberg